Heiress and Lover
by systematica
Summary: A enchanting romantic story, telling of the once weak girl who is now a strong kunoichi and heiress and the passion that held her to her duties and heart.
1. Histories

**Heiress and Lover.**

Histories.

_**This story is constantly being updated. It is recommended that you put it on alert/check every so often because I intend on making it a long and satisfying romance. **  
_

This IS a Hyuuga Neji/ Hyuuga Hinata couple fiction.

I love constructive criticism/complements/anything. I reply to all.

This fiction is intended to show Hinata as a powerful kunoichi, an heiress, and a strong woman. It is to show love that has no bounds, passion that is deeply rooted.

Thank God for Naruto and the man who made it.

------

"Hinata-sama, you did an excellent job on your last mission. I'm very proud of you. It's hard to imagine Neji-kun beat you in the Chunin exams so long ago, because when I see you now, you are very strong."

Hinata stood in front of Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. There was some truth to her simple words: she had gotten stronger. Neji was a successful ANBU fighter now, and she was a strong kunoichi, and the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. It was a tough task of managing the two responsibilities, but Neji was always there to help her out, along with Hanabi-chan.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama. Neji-niisan was very strong in the Chunin exams, and he still is."

Hinata had lost the constant blushes, the constant stuttering, and the loner girl appearance. She was still shy now and again, but she had grown into a beautifully modest woman.

"Right, right. Neji-kun is an ANBU now, right? That's nice…well, Hinata, I want to take a break with my sake bottle before Shizune tells me to get my ass to work...you are dismissed." And with that, Tsunade quickly popped open a bottle and closed her eyes, sipping slowly, sighing. Hinata left the room, hurrying back to her home.

---

"Hina-chan! Wait up!" a loud, manly voice called. Hinata turned around, facing the dog-toothed wonder, also known as Kiba. He had his large dog, Akamaru, happily panting at his side.

"Kiba-kun! How are you? I just got back from a mission."

"That's great Hinata! Listen, we really need to catch up sometime. I'll meet you tonight at Ichiraku, is that alright?"

"Sure. Will Shino be there too?"

"Yeah. But Naruto won't, he's spending his nights with Sakura-chan, if you know what I mean!" He winked at her, and then chuckled loudly. It didn't bother her anymore that Naruto loved Sakura. In fact, though Sakura hated to admit it, Naruto always made her smile and feel like herself. Hinata had realized that Naruto only had eyes for Sakura, and it was just a crush, a little infatuation. Nothing serious that she needed to get worked up over like she did all those years ago. However, Kiba had made advances to her, asking her if she wanted to go on a date. But it didn't seem right to date your best friend, and Hinata made sure to tell him that it was just friends going out for dinner, nothing more. Kiba understood, and after that, they still continued being best friends.

"Hey, if Neji isn't too busy, ask him if he wants to come with us! I'm sure he won't mind a bug freak and a dog boy, right?"

"Neji-niisan probably isn't busy tonight, but I'll ask him. Thank you, Kiba-kun, I'll see you tonight!"

Hinata smiled and waved. Kiba dashed off in the other direction, Akamaru racing him. It was so nice seeing him after not being able to for months. She had not even been able to meet up with Shino, who was equally busy in his clan. Busy, busy, busy…

---

Hinata opened the door to her large house, the Hyuuga clan domicile. Her father was meditating in his den, not wanting to be disturbed. He seemed so old nowadays, his wrinkles and bags setting in. It seemed that the breaking down of his body also seemed to break down his personality, as he generally began accepting "ojii-san" and gave advice to Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi. He even smiled as he saw Hinata whenever he did see her, quickly bowing his head to the present heiress.

"Tou-san, I'm deeply sorry to disturb you, but have you seen Neji-niisan?"

Hiashi cocked open one eye, and gently smiled. Yes, he was getting old, very old. When he smiled, his muscles weakly creased alongside his cheek.

"You are fine, Hinata. Neji is in his room, but he is about to leave for an ANBU meeting."

Hinata bowed graciously, and closed the den door. She walked quietly to Neji's room, the room he had stayed in after his fight with Naruto, when Hiashi accepted him into his "family". Neji had been staying there ever since, quiet in his own corner.

She quietly knocked on his door, followed by a "Come in" by a deep, manly voice. Neji had become a man now, most definitely.

"Neji-niisan? How are you? Are you doing okay?" The words rushed out too fast. They shouldn't because for years now she had spoken openly and freely to her cousin. He gave her a weird suspicious look.

"I'm fine, Hinata-sama. Why are you here? I'm about to leave."

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go training sometime. Plus, Shino, Kiba, and I are having ramen tonight; would you like to join us?"

Neji looked at Hinata for a moment, and then stared at the walls of his room. He rarely went out to eat, for he enjoyed staying at home and eating home cooked food. Ever since TenTen and himself were dating, he went there quite often, but once they broke up, he didn't go out much. Hinata helped him through that little bump, since he was a very strong man and no one had ever "dumped" him before. She said she was very sorry, and that they just weren't a match. But even Neji knew that TenTen wanted more sex in their relationship, and Neji was so busy with ANBU and clan work. Then she had the audacity to date that Rock Lee. It infuriated every time he thought about it. He had a good feeling that Lee was giving her sex from time to time, sustaining their relationship. He began to question his abilities in a relationship, and only Hinata had come to his rescue, reminding him that he was a strong man, and that he was a loving person as well.

"Alright, I'll go. I don't see any harm in it. I'll be back before 6." Neji left the house silently, leaving Hinata behind.


	2. Discoveries

Discoveries.

Hinata was about to leave Neji's room, when something caught her eye. It was a picture of Team Gai, with Neji, TenTen, and Lee. Memories of TenTen and Neji breaking up still wandered her head, of when she would comfort him with rice balls she made herself and herbal tea. She even secretly stocked up on sake, and put it next to his bed every day. Even though she was an heiress, and technically superior to him, she did not mind. She was his friend, and comforted him in his time of need.

Of course, he obstinately refused any comfort in the beginning. He just said that he needed "space". Of course, once the daily feed of sake came, he drank graciously. Soon, he became accustomed to it, and slowly the other things came. It made his day a little brighter, and a little better. Seeing TenTen and Lee together didn't make him feel angry anymore, and his pent up feelings were rushed and flowing with Hinata. At night, before she would go to bed, she used to stop by and talk with him. Slowly, they pieced things together, about the childhood memories, about the Chunin exams, about Hizashi, and about TenTen and Lee. He cherished these times, because he rarely talked to anyone, and he trusted Hinata with his secrets. He didn't care if he sounded like an idiot, or not at all manly, but with her, he didn't care. Hinata noticed all these things, and felt happy that she was helping him.

Staring into the picture, she suddenly caught notice of another strange sight. A crushed up note was neatly folded and wedged underneath the picture frame. Knowing that snooping was a sin, she gently took and note and opened it. A surprise gasp escaped her lips as she saw who the note was addressed for.

_To a person so lovely, I cannot write her name._

Every time I see you, I have the strangest feeling. I see you, and I see a beautiful friend, a kind soul, and gentle heart. I don't see an heiress or a kunoichi, I see you for who you are. Beautiful.

I will sound so unlike myself in this letter, because with you, I'm not myself. I know it's wrong. Cousins should not love each other the way I do for you. Sometimes, I wish I was not a Hyuuga so I could fall deeply in love with you and whisk you away. I might be the Konoha genius, but with you, I am a fool who only has eyes for you.

I have made several attempts at telling you my feelings, but all of them fall in vain. This letter may join all those idiotic ones I have made in the past. None of my words can explain your beauty and strength. During my difficult times, you were there for me. If it weren't for you, I would be acting strong with depressing hollowness inside. You fill me with such happiness, with your soft smiles and gentle love. You've become so strong, my dearest cousin, and there is nothing that could make making me say different.

My so called "sick" fantasy of us together is just a dream to me. I am fairly certain that you still love Naruto with all your heart. I don't mind, but it pains me to see the one I love so much to pine for another. But as long as you are happy, I don't care. Never in my life have I been able to give myself willingly for another, and you are the only one I feel destined for, as if fate was meant for us only. 

_If you reject my undying love for you, all I ask is that we can still remain friends. Even if you don't want to be friends anymore, I do not mind. Please hear my words, which I kept in my heart and soul. They are only meant for you._

With eternal love,  
Hyuuga Neji

And with that, Hinata feel on his bed, curling into a ball. The note's words were forever etched in her mind, torturing her with questions and confusion. Neji-niisan? But how? They weren't even friends, just cousins who talked occasionally. True, their relationship had greatly improved after the Chunin exams and Neji started living with Hiashi and the main branch household, and with their nightly talks. And after his breakup, they had gotten kind of close.

But Neji's words echoed softly in her head. He _loved_ her. The way husbands love their wives. He had never shown affection for anyone, and even when he was dating TenTen, he had never really talked to her, much less spill his emotions of love to her. But he had obviously confessed his love for her. Seeing the neat handwriting crossed and erased, with certain words crossed out and edited, he had obviously prepared this ahead of time.

Regardless, she neatly placed the note back in its original location, dazed and a little dizzy. She decided that she needed to rest this over. The evening plans would be extremely awkward, considering what she had just read. A quick two hour nap, she decided, would cure whatever was disturbing her mind. But still, those words spun around her head… 

"_They are only meant for you…_ "


	3. Rescued

Rescued.

Hinata was wrong. The nap did not help her, and she was confused. Worse still, she only had half and hour to get ready. Great, she thought.

Scrambling to take a shower and get dressed, she was already 30 minutes late. Rushing out of her house, Hanabi yelled behind her,

"ONEE-CHAN! YOU FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE SHOWER!"

Whatever. Right now, she thought about everyone already being there, waiting for her. _How rude of me!_ she thought.

---

She was wrong. Sitting in the dimly-lit restaurant was Shino and Kiba. Neji was not present. 

"Hina-chan! Nice of you to join us, ne?" Kiba grinned. Shino looked up, and nodded his head in greeting.

"I am deeply and regrettably sorry for being tardy! I had taken a nap and…"

"Hinata! It's fine. Just grab a bowl and dig in!" Kiba chuckled and ordered a bowl of ramen for her. She graciously accepted it.

"So I guess Neji couldn't make it, huh?"

"He told me he would be coming… I guess the meeting was longer than expected…"

"I have a bad feeling about Neji. Something is wrong. My insects can sense it." Shino stated, stopping the flow of his ramen to his mouth. He stood up, standing still. His face was rigid and staring, till he nodded.

"Something is definitely wrong. I can't tell what it is, but my insects are telling me that something has happened to the ANBU…"

"Oh shut up, Bug Freak! We were supposed to eat and have fun, not study the danger of the ANBU. Besides, they are elite, they can handle themselves!"

Shino sat down, a little upset. Hinata was tensed up. What if something happened to Neji? Suddenly, she had felt different about him after reading the letter. As if she was seeing Neji in a whole different light.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay? I'm sorry if my predictions made you nervous…" Shino apologized.

"No, no, Shino-kun. It's alright. I'm full and I better get going or my father won't be happy…"

"Hina-chan! You are the head of your clan now! You can stay up and do whatever you want! Let loose!" Kiba laughed.

"I…I still want to please my father and go home at a decent time, right? Plus, I better made sure Neji is okay…that is my duty, right?" Hinata asked nervously, as if asking permission to leave.

"It's fine, Hinata. I understand. As the head of my clan now, I know the responsibilities you might be having. You can leave if you'd like." Shino nodded, knowingly. Kiba grinned and waved goodbye.

"_I feel so bad for Shino-kun and Kiba-kun for letting me leave like that. But Neji might be in trouble, and I don't want to make my father angry…"_

She hurried home, rushing to Neji's room immediately. She was hopping to see him there, but to no avail. She noticed the letter still wedged underneath the picture frame. It comforted her somehow, and after checking everyone, including her father, was asleep, she went out to find Neji. She remembered where Neji went for his ANBU meetings, and used her handy Byakugan to track him.

---

It was a small, hidden rock, nearly concealed by the bushes. It was a tiny genjustsu, which she released and revealed a small shack in the distance, the meeting room for the ANBU. She had seen Neji use this trick before.

Strangely, the room was dark. But she heard voices, voices that were slightly familiar and frightening.

"Alright, this is the last one. Why did he need to poison them all when we just needed one?"

"Because they will tell the whole village, you dumb ass. All we need is the Hyuuga boy, and we are out of here."

"He was a tough one, wasn't he? He just wouldn't fucking give up. Do you know I had body almost fucking cut off of chakra because of him?"

"No one gives a damn for you. Now hurry up and let's get the hell out of here."

She suddenly recognized their voices. They were from the Cloud village! The ones that had kidnapped her several years ago. Suddenly filled with blind rage, she stepped out of the bushes and confronted the three ninja.

"You three! What are you doing?" She yelled, quickly surprised at her subconscious actions.

"Well well well! This is the same bitch we tried to get all those years ago, until your papa killed one of our buddies. Looks like we'll get to kill you this time and take the boy too. How lucky!"

Even angrier, she yelled even harder.

"Let him go! Before I have to kill you!"

All three of them laughed hard, making her anger increase even more.

"This little girl thinks she can take us on. Let's show her."

Suddenly, the three ninja threw her from side to side, throwing her up in the air and knocking the wind out of her. One of them landed a blow to her stomach, while the other had kicked her back from behind. The other one was throwing several kunai; most of them cutting up her arms and legs. She was beaten, bruised, and feeling helpless again. _Why the hell am I always ending up like this? What about Neji…he needs me…! Neji…loves me!_

Once she was finally lying on the ground, bleeding profusely, the men snickered and walked away.

"Little bitch, go back to the academy. You shouldn't hang around with tough guys like us, do you hear me?"

"Shut up." Hinata stated, slowly bringing herself painfully to her feet.

"Hmm? Does the little weakling have something to say?"

Boiling within her were three emotions: anger, sorrow, and love. Anger that these men thought of her as a weakling, sorrow for her own wounds that were on her back, and love…_for Neji?_

_I need to protect Neji at all costs. He is a Hyuuga, and I am their heiress. It is my duty._

She unleashed the most destructive and powerful "Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms" attack she had ever seen. It was so powerful, the three ninja were completely knocked out, leaving on one barely conscious and paralyzed. Half of her chakra was gone, but effectively killed two of the ninja. The last one was barely holding on.

"Take the bastard! Don't hurt me, I beg you!"

"You don't deserve to live…" Hinata murmured, kicking his back at a certain spot, leaving all signs of life. The three dead ninja were lying there. Neji was barely awake, staring at Hinata in complete bewilderment. He was in great pain.

"Hinata-sama…you…"

"Shh. Don't say anything. Keep your strength."

She first took Neji and the "just-killed" Cloud ninja back the Konoha. She delivered Neji to the hospital, and the three cloud ninja to Tsunade and the main members of Konoha village. She was exhausted and mentally stressed out. Obviously, what she had done was beyond an S-Rank mission. She was a hero.

---


	4. Heroine

Heroine.

"Hinata-chan! Dear Kami-sama, what in the fuck got into you?!"

Tsunade's loud voice boomed in the neck of the night. She was hysterical with pure admiration, along with several shocked faces of all the Jonin.

"Holy shit, child. I am completely blown away. You, single handedly, killed three Cloud Jonin?! That too, ones that had poisoned all our ANBU?"

She smiled softly, remembering how strong that one attack was. Another voice joined the several admiring ones.

"Hinata…I have no words that can describe how happy I am for you! I knew you were strong, but to have killed three Jonin? You are amazing!" Kurenai hugged Hinata with a strong embrace, and smiled brightly.

The other Jonin nodded their heads, all in shock and admiration. Who would have known? She was a village hero now, and her actions would be put in the Konoha records.

Once the night had passed, and Hinata had begged to go to bed because she still was low on chakra from her attack and all the excitement, day had begun. A celebratory party was held in Hinata's name. Neji, unfortunately, could not attend, as he was still healing from the poison. Hinata insisted on a very small party, so it did not last for a long time. All her friends from Konoha, including Shino and Kiba, and come to honor Hinata. Kiba was very proud of Hinata, who was constantly bragging about how strong she was and how lucky he was to be on her team. Shino simply nodded his head, congratulating her.

Once the festivities were over, Hiashi and Hanabi came to Hinata.

"My dear daughter…what can I say? You are strong, very strong. I am proud that you are the Hyuuga heiress. You deserve it, my child." Hiashi kissed his daughter's forehead and smiled. He was proud of her.

"Onee-chan! You are so awesome! You need to teach me that move so I can kick some bad Cloud ninja ass!" Hanabi laughed and hugged her sister. Hiashi reprimanded her for her language, but Hanabi did not care. Her sister was the most amazing ninja ever!

---

Hinata was in seventh heaven, with all these people who had rarely talked to her, now showering her with love and admiration. She had to admit it was nice, but a little uncomfortable. She didn't like so many people around her at once, and right now, she just needed to see one person.

_Hyuuga Neji._

---

"Room 138. It's down the hall and to the left."

Hinata nodded politely and walked down the hallway. A nurse was standing outside, and saw Hinata.

"Hello. You must be his cousin, Hinata-san. We nurses are very proud of you, Hinata-san! I'm sure Neji-san will be pleased to see you…!" The nurse walked off. Hinata smiled inwardly, _how quick news flies in Konoha!_

She slowly opened the door. It was a white room with vanilla colored orchids, a bed and a desk. Neji was laying there peacefully, until his eyes quickly opened to notice Hinata.

"Hinata-sama!" she said surprised, sitting up in his bed.

"Konichiwa, Neji-niisan." Hinata smiled politely. She grabbed a chair and sat by his bed. He looked a little weak, but very much better.

"Don't…sit by me. I am a failure. I was nearly captured and killed. You have surpassed me greatly…" he said, quietly.

"Neji-niisan, you are a very strong ninja. You belong to the Hyuuga clan, and all Hyuuga are strong and talented. You are a genius and an ANBU member. Because of you, I am so proud to be an heiress. I love you Neji-niisan…"

Her last words shocked her, but they same out softly, kindly. His eyes softened as well, relaxed.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama."

"_They are only meant for you…_ "

It was then, at that moment in time, Hinata realized that she loved Neji as well. 

"Neji-niisan, have you wanted to tell me something?"

"N-no. Why would you say that?"

_Here it comes._

"Well, by accident, I found this note in your room and I…"

_Fuck. _

"Oh…how convenient. I'm a failure and I am a loser…"

_I was nearly kidnapped and killed, and I'm about to get rejected…again._

"No! Neji-niisan, you don't understand! I…"

_Tell him. Tell him how you feel!_

"love…"

That was all he needed. He didn't care her if her last words ended with "Naruto" or any other man. He loved her, and that would not change. Never. His hands held her head by her jaw, holding it tightly. He leaned in to kiss her, filling in the void space with hot breath and passion. His heart was skyrocketing, as their lips gently colliding again and again, quick and moving. He filled her with love and content, with pure joy. Her soft pure lips meshed with his rough ones. Hinata had her eyes closed, trying to sink in all his love, all his passion. It was a beautiful kiss.

"I love you."

Hinata murmured the words, still recovering from their hot kiss. Neji looked at her, simply in a daze.

It was almost like magic, the both of them so deeply in love.


	5. Suprises

Surprises.

**Author's Note**: _I'm extremely surprised with the ratio of reviews to hits. I only posted this story a few hours ago and I'm having 300 plus hits. But I only have one review. WTF?_

The next few days were filled with some unusual excitement. She felt odd and at ease, like she felt…loved.

She remembered the days when she had a crush on Naruto, staring lovingly into his naïve eyes; wanting, seeking, begging to be loved back. But this was different. Neji loved her, and she loved him.

But there were problems. How could a Hyuuga heiress fall in love with her own cousin? Wasn't that wrong? Wouldn't her family be disgusted by her?

She was sitting in her room, surrounded by several historical scrolls and books about the Hyuuga clan. _This will be interesting…_

---

And there it was. Her great grandfather had married his own cousin. In clear print, the book had revealed that intermarriage was a perfectly, if not recommended, thing in the Hyuuga family. However, after several generations, and old traditions flew out the window, the old ways suddenly became referred to as "incest", a terrible sin. 

Someone was knocking against her door. "Come in" Hinata answered.

"Onee-chan, what is wrong? Why are you looking through so many books?"

Hanabi propped herself on top of the bed, staring at the scrolls.

"Hanabi-chan, have you ever…loved someone?"

"Of course! I love Father, and you, and …"

"No, no…like how you love a _man,_ a husband."

"Oh…..! Well, not really, onee-chan. Why are you asking? Do you love a man?"

"Well…I…yes. I do love someone."

Hanabi's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Really! Do tell, onee-chan!"

_God, I can't tell her that I love Neji! She will think I'm a freak! She won't understand anyway…_

"Ah…well, I don't know. I would rather keep it a secret."

Hanabi cocked an eyebrow, looking suspicious.

"Well, you better make sure that this guy does love you. Don't let any stupid whore get too close to him, understand?" Hanabi said, trying to act as serious and adult as possible. Hinata laughed at her little sister swearing.

"Right, Hanabi-chan. You really need to clean that mouth of yours!"

"Well, whatever. Father doesn't really give a fuck about what I say!"

---

Neji was still in the hospital, almost finished with his recovery. The poison wasn't too harmful, but it could have been if he moved too much. He stared at the ceiling peacefully, wondering what Hinata could be doing right now.

_She probably is cooking something delicious, or reading books. Maybe she is training. Hinata looks so beautiful when she trains….Kami-sama, why am I thinking about her so much…?!_

A nurse walked in, interrupting his fantasies.

"Well, Neji, looks like you are almost ready to go. Tomorrow, you will be discharged and you will be free to go. Just don't stress yourself out too much, alright?"

Neji nodded his head, ignoring her attempt at a joke.

"Oh and you have a visitor."

He hoped very badly it was Hinata. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to see her.

As the nurse walked out, another figure entered the room. It was TenTen, pink and bubbly, a large bag slung along her shoulder. Her hair was slightly disheveled, but still maintaining her buns.

"Hiya, Neji-_kun_!" TenTen squealed, walking to him. Something was very different, very unusual about her. Was she trying…to seduce him? _Hell no, TenTen's not like…at least I don't think so._

"How are you? I heard Hinata saved you from some ninja."

"Yes, she did. I thanked her for that." He did not want to entice her femininely charm.

"Right…well Lee and Gai-sensei are out of town for a week. It's been so boring in Konoha lately…"

Already by now, she had sat on his bed, cleverly and unseeingly inching closer and closer to him.

"…and I was wondering…"

She brought her legs up onto the bed, sitting in a very seductive position.

"…if you wanted to make things more exciting for me…"

She leaned forward and kissed him passionately, fueled with lust, pleasing his masculine core greatly. _Oh, no ._This couldn't be happening. He did not love TenTen, even during the time they were dating. Why, of all times, was she doing this now? When they were dating, she never made any advances to him. Without realizing it, he broke off the kiss, very confused.

"What the fuck are you doing, TenTen?"

"Neji…we both know what we want…" she was breathing heavily, her chest scraping against his, her hands wandering across his body. "I am only giving what you desire…"

"No. Stop this nonsense now." TenTen immediately pulled back and smirked.

"Why would you say that, Neji-kun? I still love you…"

"You slut! You are dating Lee! I don't love you anymore!" He yelled, his anger feeding through his veins.

"Now, now. Don't use such harsh words, love…" she gently caressed his chest. He got off the bed, standing angrily.

"I am in love with another woman. I don't love you TenTen, and if Lee hears about this, he won't either." He stated adamantly.

"Please, Neji-kun! You are taking things out of hand! All I wanted to do was please you! Leave Lee out of this!"

"Get. Out. Before I personally go and find him. I won't forgive what you've done, TenTen. Never."

TenTen stared at Neji's pale eyes. At first, she was scared, and then she smirked again.

"You will need me Neji. Whoever this girl you have fallen in love with is, she won't provide for you like I can. I swear by Kami-sama, you will come back to me." She stood up, and walked off proudly.

Neji took a deep breath and went back in the covers of his bed. He couldn't believe how TenTen had tried to seduce him. He hated her now. His own teammate, she was even dating one of his friends…and she still did that. He longed for Hinata's comforting words right now.

"_Hinata-sama…. I need you…."_


	6. Kiba

Kiba.

**Author's Note**: _I'm sorry if this story offends you at all. I'm sorry if you do not like TenTen's personality in this FanFiction, and just for your knowledge, I do love TenTen as a character. Expect surprises and maybe even a __sex__ scene! (!!)  
Thank you for the three reviewers and your kind but constructive criticism._

---

A premonition hung over Hinata, making her shiver uncomfortably. She did not know what was wrong, but she had a very bad feeling. Kiba was sitting beside her, the trees of the forest shading them from the sun. They had been training for an hour or so.

"Hina-chan…are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Kiba-kun. But, if it's okay, may I ask why you ask me that all the time?"

"Well, ever since that incident with the Cloud ninja and all, I've just been worried about you…"

This was not the truth. He was just trying to keep his mind off the dreams he had been having recently…the ones when he was in bed with Hinata…

"I'm fine, Kiba-kun. Don't worry about me. Don't ever let me be a burden…"

There was something, just something, in her voice that made him…happy. Thank Kami-sama that Akamaru was off playing a little far off; otherwise he would have definitely recognized a natural puberty reaction from his master.

"Hinata-chan…you never are a burden. Don't ever say that. Alright?"

"Yes…you're right. Now let's back to training, if you don't mind…"

As she got up, Kiba immediately noticed a cut on her thigh. It was bleeding, but Hinata didn't seem to notice.

"Hina-chan…you're bleeding! Here, let me see it."

Hinata blushed at her cut, at where it was located. It was a few inches above her knee, nothing serious.

"Kiba-kun, it's nothing. Don't worry."

"No. Come here now."

His voice was commanding, unusual for him. She silently nodded and sat down, gently unfolding her leg.

_She's so…beautiful. It's almost sinful looking at her like this…almost. Well, friends can take care of each other…right? It's only normal for a guy to see a girl like this. She's not even dating anyone anyways…_

Hinata did not notice Kiba's eyes piercing through the chest of her clothes. She had her eyes closed, very tired. _Kiba knows what he's doing…he's my friend._ His hands gently caressed her thigh, making her shiver inwardly. She began to notice that his hands were wandering, and she began to question his motives.

"Kiba-kun, the cut is not over there…" She opened her eyes, staring in to his lustful ones.

"Hinata…." he murmured, touching her face softly.

"No! Kiba-kun, I thought we agreed that we would remain just friends! Please!"

She pushed him away, struggling to get up. He pushed her against the tree behind her, his hands burning against her soft shoulders. His hot breath tingled along her neck.

"Friends love each other….right Hinata? They can do that…right?" 

He spoke slowly, making her feel uncomfortable. She couldn't push him off again, and she was afraid that if she used Jyuuken, she might kill him. She patiently took his teasing, hoping to Kami-sama this would end soon.

As he was about to touch her lips with his, she felt another presence.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

His voice was like ice, smooth and slick. It was deep and masculine, and Hinata recognized it.

"Neji-niisan!" she cried out.

Kiba looked perturbed, annoyed at her cousin.

"Hina-chan and I are in the middle of something. If you don't leave, I'll have to make you."

Hinata closed her eyes, whispering a prayer. _Kami-sama, please don't let them fight…_

Neji simply made a slight grin, amused.

"You are not allowed to have your way with the Hyuuga heiress. It is my duty to protect her. If you are interfering with my duty, then you will have to be punished."

Kiba grinned playfully at him, accepting his challenge. Unfortunately, Akamaru was not present, leaving him at a severe disadvantage. He would just have to be cunning and quick. Neji ran to him, and they progressed in their battling….

----

Kiba was out of breath, lying on the ground. He was bruised, his chakra almost up. Neji, however, did not seem to be damaged at all. Hinata thanked Kami-sama that Kiba was not dead.

"Neji-niisan, I…"

"Shhh…Hinata-sama. This son of a bitch needs to be taught a lesson." His eyes were angry, full of pain.

Hinata stood back, staring. Neji was not acting normal, and if he was not careful, he might act out of rage and _kill _Kiba.

"You…. sick bastard. You don't deserve…to live…" His words were full of hate. Kiba was clearly out, barely breathing. Neji placed his foot on Kiba's neck, preparing to kill him.

"Neji-niisan! Don't kill him…!" Hinata cried, full of tears. Even if Kiba had got carried away, he didn't deserve to die. They were friends.

Neji looked at her, his love, crying her heart out. _Maybe I shouldn't kill this bastard off…if it makes Hinata cry…_

His turned his attention to Kiba. He took his foot off of Kiba's neck.

"I'll let you live, but don't you dare think I'm not watching you. If Hinata-sama was not here…I would most assuredly have killed you."

Neji stepped away as Hinata rushed to the almost living Kiba. He stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Don't help the same man who tried to have his way with you. Come with me, Hinata-sama."

Painfully, she nodded and looked back at Kiba, who was trying to get up. She wanted to help Kiba…but she also was very angry at him. How could he?! After he had promised they were just friends…

She was following Neji home, staring at his back. _If Neji had not come, Kiba would probably have…_

"_Thank you, Neji-niisan…"_


	7. Supper

Supper.

**Author's Note**: _Kiba is another favorite character of mine. I deeply regret my lack of chapter updates, as school and previous commitments have been fucking draining all my time. I love all my reviewers dearly, and I will never forget you guys!_

_Random: You know what I love? Blasting loud Mexican music and dancing to it, completely freaking out your parents._  
---

When Neji and Hinata had finally reached home, Neji opened the door for her.

"Neji-niisan… you didn't have to do that…"

"What the hell are you talking about? You _WANTED_ to get raped by Kiba?"

"No! What I'm saying is, why are you always protecting me? I always feel like a burden around you…"

There was a fiery anger flowing through his face. It scared Hinata greatly.

"You have no idea…how I would feel if something were to happen to you. Don't you ever…make me worry like that."

He shut the door behind her, and departed to his room silently. She had felt very scared, of Kiba and Neji. She was very upset with Kiba. They had been friends for the longest time…and he had made her a promise. She knew Kiba had problems with self control…but this was unacceptable. And Neji…she wanted to thank him eternally for saving her, but why had he gotten so angry?

This anger…was it fear? _Was Neji afraid? _But what could he possibly be afraid of?

"… _if something were to happen to you…"_

Neji was afraid of losing her?

----

Neji was quietly meditating in the middle of his room, thinking. He tried to clear every thought in his head, because something was bothering him. What could it be?

_Hinata-sama really needs to take care of herself. She is the Hyuuga heiress after all! And if something bad should happen to her, all the fucking blame is put on me. _

_I don't really care if I get in trouble, really. As long as Hinata-sama is safe…_

_What the hell am I saying? My safety is first and foremost. Hinata-sama can fend off on her own._

_But that would be wrong…and I…_

…_care for her. I would do anything for her, as long as she is safe. I hope she knows that…"_

He got up slowly, heading for the family dinner room. He hated eating ever since he had come to the main house, because of the obvious stares of the main branch members. He would quietly and unseeingly snatch some dinner for himself and carry it to his room, and eat there. He had been doing that for a while now.

When he came to the table filled with voluptuous amounts of food that no doubt Hinata had made, he ran into a surprise. There was Hinata, sneaking food into a bag, and quietly walking off. Surprised, he took his share of dinner and followed her.

"Hinata-sama? What are you doing?"

She stopped in her tracks, cold with shock.

"I…I do not want to eat with the other family members tonight."

Surprised, Neji questioned her further,

"Hinata-sama, you are the leader of the clan. Why are you going to leave them?"

"Hanabi-chan is filling in for me, and she doesn't mind. Besides, I…kind of need this. Especially what with all happening today…"

Neji nodded, and blurted out something that made him feel extremely awkward.

"Come eat dinner in my room. I do this all the time, and I don't mind company."

Hinata smiled warmly, accepting his offer.

------

"Neji-niisan, I never knew that about you! Tell me more!" Hinata giggled softly, her eyes shining bright from their lively discussion.

"Yes, well neither did TenTen. Oh, and you should have seen the time when we told Lee that the men's bathroom was the women's. The look on his face was priceless."

Hinata laughed again, eating between the conversation.

"You know, one time I heard Shino-kun laughing."

Neji's eyebrow rose along with this comment.

"Yes. It happened not too far back, but we were training in the fields. Kurenai-sensei was there with us, and a grasshopper leapt onto her shoulder. She screamed so loudly and immediately flicked the poor insect off her shoulders. Shino was chuckling so loudly…!"

Neji smiled at Hinata, who was so happy. She was so full of energy and life, so full of beauty and love. _This_, he thought, _is why I truly do love her_.

They finished their meals, and the hours passed by as they talked, and Neji found himself deeply lost into his own world. Never had he talked so much to another person, and connected with another soul. They talked about their likes and dislikes, about their teams, about the Hyuuga clan, and about so much more. Time was standing still, but in reality, it was 2 AM.

"Uhh... Hinata-sama? Neji-sama? Hiashi Hyuuga-sama inquires as to why you two are still awake."

The two had just finished a lengthy discussion on Naruto as the Hyuuga servant entered the door.

"Please tell Hiashi-sama my deepest regrets. We will retire for the night immediately." Neji spoke confidently. Hinata nodded in approval, and thanked the servant.

"So, Hinata-sama, I enjoyed our discussion."

"I did too, Neji-niisan." She yawned while saying his name. It was so irresistible how innocent she was.

"I'm a little tired, nii-san. Is it okay if I sleep here?" Hinata was about to fall asleep, her eyes closing softly.

It was wrong. It was not right. To pass up an opportunity so rare, he just couldn't. He stared at her tired figure, it slumped on the floor. Her hair was clung to her gently body. He smiled softly.

"Yes, Hinata-sama, you may sleep here, if you wish."

She smiled softly as her eyelids closed, and her body clung to the wooden floor.

"Hinata-sama…you shouldn't sleep on the floor."

She nodded unconsciously. He chuckled to himself and picked her up bridal style. Feeling her body in his arms felt amazing. He felt her lovely warmth.

_The heiress…is going to sleep with me tonight._


End file.
